Amber Lancaster
Amber Leigh Lancaster (born September 19, 1980 in Tacoma, WA) is an American Model, Actress and Dancer. As an actress, she is best known for playing Jenny Swanson on the MTV series The Hard Times of RJ Berger as well as being one of the current models on The Price is Right (since 2008). Early life, Modeling & Acting Career Amber hails from Tacoma, Washington. She attended Franklin Pierce High School in Tacoma. In the late 1990s, she won the title of Miss Washington Teen USA and from there, she went on to join the Sea Gals, the cheerleading squad of the Seattle Seahawks football team. Lancaster was a member of the Sea Gals for five years before packing her bags and making the move to Los Angeles to pursue a career in acting and modeling. In 2003, Amber was a regular dancer on the syndicated dance series Soul Train (hosted by former The Young & the Restless star Shemar Moore & then actor Dorian Gregory, originally hosted by Don Cornelius), appearing on the show until it's end in 2006. That same year, she also appeared as a contestant on the short-lived reality series Are You Hot?: The Search for America's Sexiest People and also appeared in the music video of former American Idol alumin Bo Bice's 2005 song "The Real Thing". In 2009, she was one of the trophy models at The 61st Primetime Emmy Awards and the following year, she landed her best known role of Jenny Swanson on the MTV comedy series The Hard Times of RJ Berger, which ran for two seasons from June 6, 2010-May 30, 2011. ''The Price is Right'' & Trivia While still working as a model and actress, Amber scored the audition of a lifetime and would change her life forever, that audition was to become one of the newest models on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 36th season on the air and the first for Comedian and Actor Drew Carey as the new host of the series (since October 2007), taking over the hosting reigns of 35-year veteran Bob Barker, who hosted his final episode on (airdate) June 15, 2007. Amber made her nationwide debut on (airdate) March 24, 2008 and was one of five newbies to join the series (the others being Tamiko Nash, Ashley Guerrero, Tami Donaldson and Stephanie Leigh Schlund). On the (airdate) February 5, 2015 episode, a "rivalry" of sorts between Amber and fellow model Rachel Reynolds occurred, with Rachel as the villain in the "rivalry." The "feud" began when Rachel was displaying the first One Bid prize; a digital camera, which also featured photos of herself, Amber, and host Drew Carey. Rachel playfully boasted about having the largest photo, while Amber's was accidentally knocked down. The two blonde beauties made up after the showcase round, with each one holding up framed photos of the other but Amber, however, got her revenge by "accidentally" dropping Rachel's photo. Another one of Amber's most memorable moments occurred on the (airdate) October 23, 2015 episode, she accidentally tripped and smashed one of the set lights after a playing of Double Prices, which saw contestant Leah win a pair of ATVs. In a 2017 Halloween episode where the cast portrayed members of a superhero organization known as "The Prize League," battling against the evil Dr. Trombones, Amber portrayed the Purr-tector, a superhero who also spreads the word about spaying and neutering pets. Personal Life Amber has previously dated Friday Night Lights actor Zach Gilford as well as former The Bold and The Beautiful actor Zack Conroy. She was also believed to have been involved in a romantic relationship with current Price is Right producer Mike Richards. This came to light following the departure of longtime model Lanisha Cole, who has appeared on the series since 2003 and whose final appearance aired on November 19, 2010 and the following year, filed suit against Richards and co-producer Adam Sandler (not the actor). Lanisha mentioned in her court statements that Richards began showing favoritism towards Amber and granting her "free and easy access" and that she was frequently allowed to come into work fashionably late or miss work entirely in order to pursue other TV and modeling projects whereas Cole was suspended for a week for being absent from a single episode, despite the fact that she notified the producers ahead of time. As a result of this, Amber took to social media to shoot down Lanisha's claims of her receiving special treatment from producer Mike Richards by saying that Cole was lying and making the whole thing up as an attempt to make some quick and easy money by tweeting quote: "Being dishonest for money is more than selfish, it's downright evil when you are messing with people's lives and families. #LiarsSuck #Karma" prompting Lanisha to fire back at Amber as the two ladies engaged in a bitter feud on social media with many loyal Price is Right fans siding with Lanisha due to her longevity on the series (since 2003 as mentioned above) and have blasted Amber for shacking up with the head boss (one fan even went as far as to call her Dian Parkinson Jr. and as reference to the 18-year veteran model's torrid affair with 35-year veteran host Bob Barker). Despite the possibly being to have been involved in a romantic relationship with Price producer Mike Richards, Amber is now married to local businessman A.J. Allodi in a ceremony in Palm Springs, California, they married on October 7, 2017. Today, in addition to marriage, Amber owns her very own interior design business: Amber Lancaster Interiors. She also continues on as a model on The Price is Right alongside host Drew Carey, announcer George Gray and fellow models Rachel Reynolds, Manuela Arbeláez and male models James O'Halloran and Devin Goda. In March 2018, she celebrated her tenth anniversary on the series as she is currently tied with former longtime model Kathleen Bradley, who served a 10-year stint during the Bob Barker era and if she continues with the series coming into the next year, by March 2019, she will surpass Bradley and rank as the sixth longest-serving model behind Gwendolyn Osborne, who ranks as the fifth longest-serving model and left the series back in October 2017 after 12 seasons. (Rachel Reynolds currently ranks as the fourth longest-serving model with Holly Hallstrom ranking third, Dian Parkinson ranking second and original model Janice Pennington, since it's September 4, 1972 premiere, ranks the highest with her 28 years, a record that has YET to be broken). Gallery Amber_Lancaster_on_Motor_Scooter-1.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Motor_Scooter-2.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Motor_Scooter-3.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Motor_Scooter-4.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Motor_Scooter-5.jpg Amber_the_Biker_Girl-1.jpg Amber_the_Biker_Girl-2.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Golf_Cart-1.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Golf_Cart-2.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Golf_Cart-3.jpg Amber_Lancaster_on_Golf_Cart-4.jpg Amber_Lancaster_in_Leather_Jacket-1.jpg Amber_Lancaster_in_Leather_Jacket-2.jpg Amber_Lancaster_in_Leather_Jacket-3.jpg 1674-amberl1687.jpg amberl0043.jpg amberl0054.jpg amberl0058.jpg amberl0071.jpg amberl0085.jpg amberl0173.jpg amberl0205.jpg amberl0224.jpg amberl0233.jpg amberl0245.jpg amberl0257.jpg amberl0265.jpg amberl0269.jpg amberl0305.jpg amberl0328.jpg amberl0500.jpg amberl0532.jpg amberl0591.jpg amberl0656.jpg amberl0686.jpg amberl0693.jpg amberl0724.jpg amberl0771.jpg amberl0767.jpg amberl0795.jpg amberl0806.jpg amberl0853.jpg amberl0854.jpg amberl0870.jpg amberl0876.jpg amberl0900.jpg amberl0914.jpg amberl1026.jpg amberl1114.jpg amberl1168.jpg amberl1204.jpg amberl1227.jpg amberl1261.jpg amberl1275.jpg amberl1282.jpg amberl1292.jpg amberl1301.jpg amberl1365.jpg amberl1409.jpg amberl1437.jpg amberl1484.jpg amberl1555.jpg amberl1556.jpg amberl1592.jpg amberl1599.jpg amberl1669.jpg amberl1681.jpg amberl1690.jpg amberl1693.jpg amberl1697.jpg amberl1708.jpg amberl1700.jpg amber2017-1.jpg amber2017-2.jpg amber2017-3.jpg amber2017-4.jpg amber2017-5.jpg amber2017-6.jpg amber2017-7.jpg Link Her Twitter Page YouTube Video Model Rivalry - Rachel & Amber go at each other Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models Category:2010s Models